guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Path to Revelations
Overview ]] ]] Summary #Travel to the deciphered location in Varajar Fells. #Defeat the Facet of Spirit. #Conquer the Facet of Destruction. #Vanquish the Facet of Existence. #Dominate the Facet of Death. #Trash the Facet of Illusions. #Annihilate the Facet of Creation. #See Kerrsh for your reward. Obtained from :Kerrsh in Tarnished Haven Requirements :The Cipher of Kormir Reward :*100 Asura reputation points :*Skills :: Air of Superiority :*Kerrsh's Staff ::Energy +10 ::Fire Dmg: 11-22 (requires 9 Divine Favor) ::Fire Dmg: 11-22 (requires 9 Fast Casting) ::Fire Dmg: 11-22 (requires 9 Soul Reaping) ::Fire Dmg: 11-22 (requires 9 Energy Storage) ::Fire Dmg: 11-22 (requires 9 Spawning Power) ::Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%) ::Energy +5 (while Health is above 50%) ::Health +60 Dialogue: :"'Master' The time has come, . I have deciphered the message hidden within the magical signatures. They are coordinates pointing to a location in '''Varajar Fells'. You have been useful thus far, for a human. I do not know what we will face there. Go to where the message instructs. The answers will be waiting there. And so shall I."'' ::Accept: "The truth is out there." ::Reject: "I don't want to believe." ::When asked about quest: "Travel to '''Varajar Fells'. I will meet you there."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Kerrsh: "Undoubtedly, this is the place to which the coordinates point. The six shall converge here." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Kerrsh: "They do not divulge their secrets easily." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Kerrsh: "This is the Eternal Alchemy at work. Even your human gods cannot stand against its inevitability!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Kerrsh: "At long last!" :Ephemeral Spirit: "Vm'Jqqteomn dj'dpjat ipj'attw" :Ephemeral Spirit: "Rthjms'dpt xoada'rthjms dpt'setvxa" :Ephemeral Spirit: "Jm'soadvmd apjeta'jq v'yvms bmivwomn" :Ephemeral Spirit: "Vmaitea'dptet yot'om ivodomn" :Kerrsh: "Wait! You lead me this far only to tantalize me with further mysteries? Know this: if it takes until the sun sets the final day of creation... until the wheels of the Eternal Alchemy seize up and tear apart the fabric of the universe... I shall decipher your secrets!" Reward Dialogue :"Where I have sought answers, I have found only questions. There is meaning behind these words. I have memorized all that was said and will ponder it. I will not forget the assistance you have provided, . Perhaps when I find my answers, I will see you once again... at the end of the path." Walkthrough Either fight your way to the indicated point in Varajar Fells from Olafstead, or if you have the Central Transfer Chamber unlocked, you can just use it to go through the Battledepths, considerably cutting down the time of your journey. Watch out for the Shock Phantoms around the fighting area, as they can be especially deadly in combination with the Facet. The Facets from the Cipher quests will appear one at a time, thus it doesn't really deserve the Master difficulty tag and can be completed with heroes and henchmen. Notes *Consider not accepting the reward if you want to farm the zone for Norn reputation points. *AoE skills and Daze is the key to finishing this quest quickly. *This quest can be used to make Vanquishing the area easier, as without this quest, there is a large group of undead wizards, monks and illusionists that are harder than the Facets. Ideally, clear the rest of the area first and then complete the steps to this quest to maximize the amount reputation points gained from the Facets as they count as bosses. Trivia *The Accept/Reject options are a reference to the X-Files TV show and movie. *Once decrypted, the lines from the Ephemeral Spirit in Intermediate Dialogue 4 give : ::"An offering to those who seek" ::"Beyond the mists beyond the dreams" ::"On distant shores of a land unwaking" ::"Answers there lie in waiting" Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points Category:Difficulty Master Quests